My Favorite Weasley
by ShikaInoLub
Summary: Harry is asked who his favorite Weasley is one morning at the breakfast table. What will happen when he answers? HarryGinny and RonHermione. First post. Thanks. Chapter 5 rewritten
1. Chapter 1

It's Fluff. You've been warned. Takes place after war.

Chapter 1

Nineteen year old auror Harry Potter leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. He sighed contently. At that same moment Mrs. Weasley walked over to the table and put down a few more plates of mashed potatoes, ham, and eggs.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but I don't think anyone has room left. Even Ron seems full," said Harry. He nodded towards his best friend seated across him. They both grinned at each other.

"Hey, I need energy. Playing for the Cannons isn't all fun and games," replied Ron as he put his arm around his girlfriend Hermione Granger, "right 'Mione?". Hermione turned towards him and was about to say something but on second thought leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, we all know you're a brilliant keeper, Ron," she said. He smiled sheepily.

"Ew, sick!" shrieked a disgusted Ginny Weasley. "I just ate." She ran a hand through her long vibrant red hair.

"I'm going out for a little bit. Your father forgot his lunch again. Oh my, ever since he got promoted again he's been so busy. I'll be back soon dears," said Mrs. Weasley before she apparated out of the kitchen.

Harry looked out the window and looked at the trees and the large yard. He suddenly thought of Bill and Fleur and their wedding the summer after sixth year. He re pictured the white tables, the tents, the small perfect altar, the rows of smiling people, Ron stepping on Hermione's feet while they danced, the way Ginny felt in his arms…how soft she was…

"Ow!" he yelled as he rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"Ronald!" reprimanded Hermione.

"How else was I supposed to get his attention?" replied Ron.

"You could have called out my name," said Harry as he leaned down and picked up the spoon thrown at him. At least it wasn't a fork he thought to himself. Ron shrugged.

"What were you thinking about Harry?" asked Ginny, as she piled some more potatoes onto her plate.

"Your brother's wedding."

"Which one?" asked Ron. "Bill's, Percy's or Fred's?"

"Bill. They had their wedding out in the yard and I don't know. It's one of the happier memories I have before…you know," said Harry. "It was my first wedding, and the weather was just like this outside."

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ron. "You're being all mushy."

"Shut up, Ron. Who was the one going all red because his girlfriend gave him a kiss on the cheek five seconds ago?" said Ginny. Ron's ears turned pink and he didn't reply but glared at his little sister. She smiled cheekily at him.

"Harry, I know how you feel. That wedding was so beautiful and it was my first magical one too. I think about it a lot when I look outside this house," Hermione added.

"Yeah, like Ron stepping all over your feet while you were dancing," commented Ginny.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I was thinking about that too. And all those tents, and how we had to help set up the tables, everyone running around everywhere. It was hectic."

"Mum looked ready to pull out her hair," added Ron.

"I have to admit, Fleur made a beautiful bride," added Hermione.

"Yeah," Ron dreamily replied beside her. She slapped him on the arm

"You're drooling mate," said Harry.

"Shut it," growled Ron as he rubbed his arm. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"I really did feel like a part of the family then," said Harry before putting some potatoes on his plate.

"Hey! I thought you said you were full," said Ginny.

"Wait a minute, you didn't feel like you were before then?" asked Ron, as he mixed some eggs, ham and gravy onto his plate. "Harry, you've been a part of this family since you walked through the front door."

"Ron, that's disgusting," commented Hermione as she looked down at his plate.

"I did sometimes but I guess it didn't sink fully in till that moment," replied Harry.

"Well, who do you feel the most closest with?" asked Ron.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, who's your favorite?"

"Favorite what?"

"Favorite Weasley," answered Ron.

Harry, wide eyed, stayed silent. Ron stared at him, while Hermione glared at Ron. Ginny had stopped eating but was still looking down, her eyes glued to the plate.

"Uh, that's uh.." Harry stumbled looking away, "…a difficult question…"

"Ronald, you're being incredibly insensitive," Hermione hissed. Harry and Ginny used to date before the war and although Hermione knew for certain the two still had feelings for one another they didn't start dating again, not that they were dating anybody else for that matter. "Of course his favorite is…" but she quickly clamped her mouth with her hand before she could finish.

Harry and Ron turned their attention to Hermione, their mouths open in surprise. Even Ginny had her head up.

"Nevermind," said Hermione blushing. She couldn't believe what she almost did. About to speak out her mind automatically without thinking. Honestly. That wasn't her. Ron's doing, she silently thought.

The table was quiet for a few moments. Then Ginny suddenly sat up and put her plate in the sink. She turned on the water and started rinsing. Frowning, Harry looked back and forth from her to Ron. He quietly mumbled something.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Ginny. Ginny's my favorite".

My first post. I know it's a bit pathetic and lacks detail and form but there will be more chapters. Thanks for reading! -

BTW, loved Half Blood Prince. I always thought it might be Harry/Ginny since the fifth book. And Ron/Hermione was a bit obvious to me in the second book when he got all jealous over Lockhart and then even more so in the fourth book. Yeah! My favorite couples are canon. Please don't die Harry! Okay, I'm done.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the very long delay. I can't believe I just left it at one chapter for like a month. I just moved and everything has been hectic. I also did write a second chapter but it didn't turn out the way I wanted so I didn't post it.

Thanks so much for the reviews. I love them and I'm sorry again for not updating sooner.

**Semma:** First review! I appreciate it. You're very sweet too!

**limonade**: I love Ron. Whereas Bill is cool, Charlie is tough, Percy is smart, Fred/George are popular troublemakers, and Ginny is feisty, Ron for me is the most adorable.

**Puppzze**: I love the Harry/Ginny pairing too. Canon basically means that it is fact (Half Blood Prince). There's only one book left and although the two broke up it's obvious they still like each other.

**hpfan35:** Thanks so much. I hope you feel the same about this chapter.

**EyeOfDlareme**: Aw..hehe. So happy you liked it!

**Perkey Terkey**: JK Rowling plans ahead. She wrote the last chapter like a decade ago. I know most people thought Harry/Hermione (which does make sense and I can see why they would) but she already in her head knew that it was going to be Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. I find comfort in that. Now all we have to worry about is whether they live or not. fingers crossed

**Mallory Grace Catherine**: Yes, absolutely. There wasn't enough H/G in HBP and I need my fill of it.

**Bboop**: It's difficult for me too sometimes. Well…I guess minus Percy. Hopefully more Charlie in the next book. The last time he appeared was in GOF.

**anyadelacour**: Thank you very much. Hope you like this one too.

And now on with the story…

Chapter 2

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked sympathetically across the table. The trio had just witnessed Ginny flee from the kitchen and run upstairs. Ron winced when he heard the door slam.

"Bloody hell," he muttered under his breath. He looked over at Harry who sat in his chair looking forward at nothing.

"Harry?" asked Hermione who had gotten up from her chair and was at her best friend's side, patting him on the shoulder.

"Leave him alone, 'Mione. He's already been embarrassed and snubbed. Don't push it," he remarked.

"I'm trying to help, Ronald. And remember, you started this," replied Hermione.

"Stop blaming me for everything. It's bloody annoying," retorted Ron.

"I do not and stop swearing!"

"Would both of you just shutup!" Harry yelled, finally breaking out of his trance. The chair loudly squeaked when it raked harshly against the floor as he got up. Harry stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room closely followed by his two best friends. He plopped down on the chair in front of the fireplace and after a few moments buried his face in his hands.

"I can't believe I said that!" he mumbled.

"Look, mate, it's not that bad," said Ron, who sat in the next chair. Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Okay, little bad but.."

"I'm going home," interrupted Harry listlessly as he started getting up. Hermione griped his shoulders and pushed him back down.

"Harry James Potter, you're being a coward!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, you do remember that he killed the Dark Lord, right?" added Ron. Hermione glared at him.

"And sacrificed a perfectly budding relationship with his girlfriend at the same time," she started.

"You're on that again? Hermione, you know why I had to do that. You both do. So does Ginny. It wasn't easy but she respected the decision. Drop it."

Hermione sighed. "Do you love her?"

"What?" asked Harry and Ron. They both stared at Hermione, who had her hands on her hips.

"Do you love Ginny?" she asked again.

"I.."

Harry started thinking back to the summer before sixth year. The time he had started noticing Ginny's smile, the way she'd wink at him after both laughed at Ron's expense, how she'd score with the quaffle and smile smugly in celebration, and talk to him about really trivial things that had nothing to do with anything but still made him laugh harder than he could remember.

And that kiss. He remembered every word and every touch exchanged between them at the lake as well as everything afterwards. Memories of moments they spent together kept him company during the long months and were the reason that he could endure the hardships he faced while horcrux hunting. Things happened so quickly after war. He went straight into auror training for a year and hardly spoke to Ginny anymore.

Although they weren't together anymore she still made him laugh, feel comfortable and content.

Deep down he knew he still wanted to be with her but…

"Ow!" Harry howled as he rubbed the back of his head. He scowled at Ron. "You going to keep doing that?"

"It works doesn't it?"

Harry sighed and stood up.

"You made your point, Hermione. I'll go talk to her."

A/N: I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to start by saying thanks to all you readers and reviewers. I love every one of your comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Chapter 3

Harry Potter's favorite Weasley is me. Ginny continued repeating the sentence over and over in her head. She frowned and sighed heavily before drawing the covers tightly over of her head.

She vividly recalled how she felt when the trio left after the wedding. How hurt she was that they never said anything, even a word of goodbye, before disappearing. She thought about Harry constantly and after the war she expected everything to go back to normal. But she was wrong. Harry never contacted her from St. Mungo's and when she visited him he'd hardly speak to her. Ginny could still remember how devastated she felt after he left for auror training a few days later.

However, when he finally returned he was the same Harry that she remembered. They laughed, joked, and talked like they did before the war. She patiently waited for him to ask her out again but he never did. Confident that he was over her and hurt with rejection for the second time, Ginny finally decided to move on. Although she didn't have Harry's love anymore she didn't want to lose their friendship sulking over it. In fact, one of her co-workers at St. Mungo's had been trying for weeks to set Ginny up with one of her friends. She finally agreed to it just a few days ago. Yes, life was going back to normal again.

Till today…

She groaned remembering how she fled from the kitchen. This was all Ron's fault the stupid git. With two words he managed to resurface painful old memories and feelings that she worked hard at getting over for the last few months. Images of Harry and her in fifth year had flashed into her mind as well as visions from nightmares she had after he left. Before she knew it, Ginny had found herself in bed under the covers inside the safety of her room.

She was determined not to go through all that pain again.

Immersed in her thoughts, Ginny didn't notice when her door opened. She froze when Harry called out her name. She cursed silently and after a long pause came out from underneath the blanket blushing.

"Are you alright?" he asked apprehensively.

Ginny nodded, looking away, embarrassed.

Harry frowned and nervously ran a hand through his messy hair.

"About what happened. I.."

"Stop."

Harry looked down at her dumbfounded.

"What?" he asked.

Ginny ignored him and quickly stood up. She could feel herself panicking again and wanted to get away from him.

"I'm gonna go make some pancakes. Hermione's probably full but maybe Ron'll like some too," she said half way to the door. Recovering quickly, Harry stepped in front, blocking her.

"You're still hungry, right? Don't worry, I'll make enough for all of us. They're not going to be as good as mum's but I can mix in some blueberries and.."

"I don't want pancakes. I want to talk," he said firmly.

"No," she replied, pushing Harry aside.

He grabbed her arm to keep her from fleeing.

"What do you mean, no?" he asked.

Ginny could feel tears start to well up in her eyes. She pulled away.

"I can't do this," she finally murmured.

Harry stared at her, his body numb from the shock of her words.

The room became quiet.

Satisfied that he wouldn't stand in her way anymore Ginny walked past him.

She had taken a few steps down the hall when Harry suddenly grabbed her again, pulling her back into the room. He slammed the door shut. Furious and in confusion, Ginny shoved him away and reached for the handle. Before she could turn it Harry seized her wrists, pinning her against the door with one hand grasping both arms securely above her head.

He looked down at her with determination, tilting her head up before leaning down.

A/N: Like a few of you mentioned in your comments I also thought it would be appropriate if this chapter was predominately in Ginny's pov. Albeit, it turned out a bit shorter than I had planned it's still longer than chapter 2 so technically I didn't lie in my last A/N. Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry to everyone for this _incredibly_, _incredibly _**late** update. I moved yet again. I also, I dare say, lost interest along the way. I know it's a short story and all but still. A thousand apologies (each for a day I haven't updated). I know there's no good excuse. However, I wanted to complete this story before the release of the last book because if Harry really does die, like many people have predicted, I'd be too bummed to finish. Please accept my sincerest apologies. )

Chapter 4

Harry saw a small tear run down Ginny's pale face right before he placed his mouth over hers. Merlin, she felt as soft and warm as she did over two years ago and he basked in the tingly sensation that ran over his entire body. She even tasted the same and it was driving him crazy. He released an arm and wrapped it around her waist, molding her against him.

When she moaned all coherent thought left his head. Harry released his other arm and ran it down the side of her face, wiping away the wet path of her tear. In response, she wrapped her own arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

Harry felt triumphant. He kissed her cheeks, her chin, and moved towards her neck, latching his mouth securely on top a row of freckles. Ginny shuddered and her legs became wobbly, much to his delight. He grinned and returned to her mouth, releasing all the pent up desire he had mustered over the years. Any doubt he had about Ginny's affections before disappeared as he felt her tongue lave across his lips begging for entrance. He happily obliged and when they both finally stopped to catch their breaths, he flashed a happy smile down at her.

Harry was caught off guard when he felt a hot white flash of pain surge through his left leg. He collapsed, gripping his shin, rubbing furiously. He looked up just in time to see Ginny storm out the room and heard her footsteps race downstairs. He groaned and reached for his wand, muttering a temporary healing charm. While the pain subsided his confusion grew as he stood up wondering what the bloody hell had just happened.

Harry Potter, famous auror, the Boy who Lived, the Chosen One, limped towards his freezer and took out a bag of frozen peas. He hobbled to a sofa and stretched out his throbbing limb on the coffee table, letting out a sigh of relief as he pressed the cold bag against it. He laid back his head replaying the kiss and the painful kick to his shin over and over again.

Exhausted, he was about to close his eyes when he heard the soft _pop!_ of someone apparating in his flat. He grabbed his wand and turned around.

"Ron?"

"What did you do?" drawled the red head angrily.

Harry paused. He didn't really feel like telling his friend that he had just snogged his little sister.

"Ginny's a bloody mess and I…"

Harry stood up, ignoring the ache in his leg.

"Is she alright?" he demanded, worry etched on his face.

Ron looked taken aback. He had actually come to his best mate's flat to teach him a lesson after witnessing his sobbing sister run into his girlfriend's arms, but the look on Harry's face made him lose his resolve.

"No," he started, finally calming down. "She's crying and Hermione's with her in the kitchen."

Harry slowly sat back down, dejected and numb. Ginny was crying because of him. He recalled how she fled to her room and how she pushed him away when he tried to talk to her. The image of her running out the door with tear stained cheeks tore at his heart. He lowered his head. He was wrong. It was painfully clear she didn't want him.

Ron frowned down at his friend and finally noticed the bag of peas on the floor and the sprawled out leg.

"Did she kick you?" he asked after an awkward moment, and sat down next to Harry.

"Yeah, right after I kissed her."

Ron's eyes narrowed.

"You what?.." he growled.

"But she kissed me back," interrupted Harry.

Ron paused, his expression changing in an instant. "Are you sure?"

Harry scowled at him. He was under enough stress already without his friend's annoying ignorance.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm sure."

"I don't get it. Then why's she crying?" Ron asked.

Harry looked away, ignoring the dull throb in his leg. "She's regretting it." After a brief pause he buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Why did I do that? I messed everything up, again."

Ron patted him on the shoulder.

"It'll be okay," he reassured then added, "I think."

Harry said nothing and sighed heavily, sinking himself further into the seat. Ron cleared his throat, trying to think of something comforting to say.

"Hermione's with her. She's always on your side, and you know how good she is at explaining everything."

Harry shook his head.

"She hates me," he said with a defeated groan.

"No, she doesn't," Ron replied indignantly as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. He came back out with a handful of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. "Look, mate," started Ron, his mouth full, "Ginny's my sister and it's really uncomfortable for me to say this but," he swallowed as Harry looked up, "you're both perfect for each other. I mean you made her happier than those idiots Michael or Dean ever did."

Harry gave a small smile despite of himself.

"Come on, you're Harry Potter for bloody sake. You killed the most evil dark wizard ever to exist and _lived_. Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

The young auror slowly nodded, his mood lifting. His occasionally dense friend was right. Harry remembered how often his best mates and he would have to sleep in cold desolate caves, with no fresh water, no showers, wearing the same clothes for days, while searching for Voldemort's horcruxes. It was the most horrible time of his life, but there was a war going on, and he was in the center of it. The tremendous burden and pressure he endured greatly affected him even after the dark lord's death. He couldn't imagine going through anything tougher.

"Do you love her?" Ron asked suddenly, repeating the same question Hermione had asked earlier, catching his friend off guard.

Harry stared at him, suddenly remembering the warm full softness of Ginny's lips and body, and swallowed hard before nodding again.

"More than anything," he murmured softly.

Ron smiled and slapped his mate on the shoulder in approval.

"Good," the red head replied before gulping down his milk.

It was true. Harry loved her, missed her, wanted her, and thought of her constantly. He ignored his desires when they became friends again and it took all his inner strength not to grab her and kiss her whenever she walked into a room. Harry narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw resolutely. Ginny had every right to be angry with him. He had not only ended their budding relationship but also ruined their newfound friendship.

But no matter what she thought of him he wasn't sorry for his actions. She may have hated him now, but even she couldn't deny the passion that raged between them earlier. Harry knew what he wanted and was determined to win Ginny back no matter what.

* * *

Sorry again for the long wait. 

P.S. Did anyone buy Entertainment Weekly? Mine has Ron, my favorite character, on the cover.


	5. Chapter 5 Version 2

**(VERSION 2)** - **I just didn't like the way chapter five turned out so I decided to change it a bit more drastically than my last few revisions.**

First of all, thank you so much for all your reviews, and just for taking the time to read in general. I always think about them when I write. :)

And here are my responses to the asked questions.

carolquin - I actually posted chapter five, but then deleted it because I felt it needed a few revisions. I did it like three times but I'm finished now. Sorry it took a bit.

Elyse90505 - Just a little while ago EW magazine released three special Harry Potter covers. One each with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. There are avid fans out there who'd probably collect them all. I just got the one with Ron because he's my favorite.

kaypgirl - I hope you like this version better.

Now, on with the story...

Chapter 5

"Harry. Harry!"

Harry Potter grumbled in his sleep and swatted at the hand shaking his arm.

"Come on, get up!" cried the voice, more sternly this time. "We don't have much time."

Harry mumbled incoherently as he fumbled for his glasses on the stand next to his bed. He groaned at the sudden bright light and rubbed his eyes.

"Good, you're awake," replied a familiar voice.

"Hermione?" he croaked, his eyes still half closed.

"You're as hard to wake up as Ron."

Harry squinted, taking a few seconds to adjust to the light. His best mate, Hermione Granger, was standing at the side of his bed looking down at him with pursed lips. She shook her head disapprovingly as she surveyed his worn shirt, shorts, and sleep mussed hair. In contrast, he stared at his friend in her strapless black dress, which tightly clung to her body, revealing her curves. Harry frowned and blinked his eyes. Surely, he was dreaming because this was a nightmare.

"What are you doing here? Where's Ron?" he asked quickly, pulling up the bed cover, his face still frozen in shock.

Hermione gave him a puzzled expression before looking down at herself. She rolled her eyes.

"Boys," she muttered shaking her head again. "I'm going to pick out a suit and tie for you. In the mean time take a shower. Really, Harry, you should tidy up more often, and stop looking at me like that." She went about the room as she talked, picking up dirty clothes on the floor and bed before placing them inside a laundry basket near the door.

Harry gawked at her, completely confused and still not sure if this was real.

"Whaa?.."

"There's no time to explain. Now, go!" she commanded.

Harry got up and ungraciously fumbled to his drawer. Hermione handed him a clean towel and quickly shooed him out the room down the hall. He swiftly turned around, frowning at her when they reached the bathroom.

"Hermione, what's going on?" he asked, scratching his neck. "Is everything alright?"

"I'd rather not say, at least not as this very moment. I'm sorry, Harry," she replied, looking at him pitifully, her mood suddenly sober. "You have to trust me. It's very important, okay?"

Harry hesitated for a moment but then nodded thoughtfully before opening the door.

"Oh, and after you dress apparate to my place," said Hermione, already half way down the hall to his living room. "Don't forget your shoes."

Harry yawned and turned on the water, pausing when he suddenly remembered something important. He opened the bathroom door and frantically called out his friend's name. There was no answer. He wandered around his flat looking for Hermione, but she was gone. Harry cursed silently to himself. In the confusion and grogginess of being rudely awakened he'd completely forgotten to ask her how her conversation with Ginny went.

After a quick shower he dressed in the shirt, suit, and tie the bushy haired brunette had picked out and walked towards the front door, where he found his shoes already neatly placed on the mat. Harry smiled despite himself, not at all shocked. This was Hermione after all.

When he arrived he bumped into Ron, who had just marched into the living room grumbling to himself.

"Completely mental…Harry!" the red head exclaimed at the sight of his best mate, "It's about time you got here. Hermione's driving me up the wall."

His demeanor quickly changed and he looked at the auror somberly. "How're you doing? Feeling alright?"

"Uh, yeah, sure.." Harry trailed off, not really paying attention. He stepped back, staring at Ron, who was donned in a dark blue suit.

"What's going on?" he asked, shocked to see his normally casual friend dressed up in formal attire.

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. "Hermione's fixing her hair. I told her it was fine and that it was no big deal, which of course made her go insanely mad and she kicked me out of my own room," ranted Ron. He shrugged. "But then she hasn't gone completely mental like Ginny, so I guess I should count my blessings."

"What?" Harry interrupted abruptly, alert and his expression suddenly serious. After the mess he caused he'd been wondering how much time he should give Ginny before trying to talk to her again. Exhausted and emotionally drained he had fallen asleep only an hour after Ron left. Harry mentally slapped himself. He was so preoccupied with his own needs that he didn't think properly about hers. Ginny was strong and capable inside and out, he knew that, but to hear her own brother describe her as having gone 'completely mental' considering everything that happened today was too much to handle. "Is she alright?" he demanded.

The red head furrowed his brows in confusion, but his eyes quickly widened when realization and surprise hit.

"Hermione didn't tell you?"

"No," Harry responded, his frustration growing from a combination of the day's events and lack of sleep. "Did she do something? And why are we dressed up?"

Ron frowned, as if he was deciding whether to tell his best mate what exactly was going on, or more correctly, what exactly was going to happen tonight.

"She's fine, Harry," he finally said at the exasperated look on his friend's face, "and we're going to _Parisienne_ tonight. You know, that fancy new French restaurant in Hogsmeade. Hence the…" Ron gestured with his hand at the two of them.

Harry narrowed his eyes skeptically. What did that have to do with Ginny?

"Why?" he drawled.

The red head stumbled as he tried to further explain, pausing a few times, his most articulate words being 'uh', 'erm', and 'well'.

"Ron!" called Hermione from the bedroom. "Did you put on your tie?"

The young keeper turned around towards the hallway, seemingly relieved at the interruption.

"No, not yet, honey. Just give me a minute." he answered back.

"Ronald Weasley, do you realize how important….," demanded an irrated Hermione as she appeared in the living room, hands on her hips in an authoritative manner. When she noticed Harry she cried out his name excitedly and quickly rushed over, hugging and then holding him out at arms length to examine him. Hermione looked him up and down and the young auror frowned confusedly under her intense review. She smoothed out his hair as best as she could before finally nodding her head in approval

"Better," she said. "So far so good, but we only have about fifteen minutes left till it starts so we're in a rush. Ron, hurry and put on your tie."

"Hermione, it's bad enough I have to wear this," replied the Quidditch keeper, tugging at his suit jacket. "I'm not putting on a bloody tie."

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, interrupting the impending row, his mouth hanging open in shock. "Fifteen minutes till what starts?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, then back to their friend, before looking away quickly. The red head cleared his throat.

"I'll just leave you two alone then," he said as he swiftly breezed past them towards the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called out in disbelief.

Ron glanced back his shoulder. "I'm gonna go put on my tie. It's in the bedroom so..." he trailed off before disappearing from sight.

"Coward," the brunette muttered under her breath. She bit her lip, ignoring her friend when he stepped towards her.

Harry forced a smile. He knew the news was bad, but he still just had to know. This was Ginny after all. His ex but also the love of his life.

Harry had only been to _Parisienne_ twice but both visits left a big impression on him. It was large, grandiose, high class, and only the rich dined there, with reservations of course. He had been forced to go the first time with Ron and Hermione in celebration of the dark lord's defeat at a private party hosted by the top Ministry officials. Unfortunately, he had to return a short while later for a very public Daily Prophet press conference. The food was great, but his memories of the place were less than pleasant. The young auror frowned. His best mates and even Ginny knew how much he disliked the restaurant. It didn't make any sense that they were all going there. Or were they?

Harry glanced at Hermione, who was patting her tight bun of hair, making sure it was secure. A few curly tendrils hung loosely down the sides of her face, which bore a serious, determined, yet uneasy expression.

"Is Ginny going to be there?" he asked cautiosly.

Hermione stayed silent, not facing him. Harry grew more alarmed at each passing second.

"Please, you have to tell me what's going on."

The brunette shook her head and sniffed. The young auror pursed his lips in thought, deciding to change tactics.

"Did you make reservations?" he asked gently. "I mean, where are we gonna eat? Outside on the front steps?" he joked.

Hermione turned her head and Harry saw her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She made a clumsy effort to wipe them away before embracing him in a tight hug.

"Okay, I'm ready," announced Ron as he walked back in. "Bloody hell, I hate this thing," he commented as he made a few final adjustments to the necktie. He paused when he saw his girlfriend and best mate together in the middle of the room holding each other. He frowned when he heard a loud sniff and immediately went up to Hermione, resting a hand on the small of her back. She gave a loud sob and let go of Harry before grabbing onto the tall red head.

"It's alright," Ron whispered gently.

"Sorry, I didn't tell him yet," Hermione mumbled, barely coherent as she sank further into his warm hold.

"Don't worry, I'll do it," replied the young Quidditch keeper. "Go and wash up. We'll wait for you."

Hermione nodded her head and gave Harry a weak smile before she left.

Ron sighed and scratched his head.

"Look, Harry," he started, "I hate leaving you in the dark like this, we both do, but you have to understand it's just really hard for us to tell you. I told Hermione what you said earlier, about..." Ron scrunched up his face, "how you're in love with Ginny. I meant it when I said you two are perfect for each other, and that's why I don't want you to be...uh...discouraged with what I have to say, okay?"

Harry nodded silently and Ron let out a deep breath.

"Ginny's on a date."

* * *

A/N: The beginning part is still the same, but the middle and ending have been revamped. I think the dialogue flows better in this one than the other. For people who have just read this chapter five and not the first one just ignore this a/n. 

And yes I know, poor Harry, but keep in mind this is fluff and for the good of the story, so please bear with me.

BTW, I mentioned this in my last a/n, but for anyone who hasn't seen the international trailer for OOTP, it's online now and also available for download. Watch it, it's good. And yes, it looks like Ron doesn't have to make those stupid looking faces anymore...hope it stays that way.


End file.
